Born to be dead
by Prune BO
Summary: Naître ou mourir ? Naître en mourant ou mourir pour être ? Spike face à son "moi" sans âme, par l'intermédiaire de vieilles notes euphoriques lancées sur papier.


**Auteure :** Prune.  
**Personnage :** Spike.  
**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Joss Whedon est un génie justement rétribué, qui a inventé un univers riche et amusant, peuplé de personnages complexes. Prune est une éternelle dilettante qui, en attendant d'inventer (un jour, peut-être, si les astres sont favorables) ses propres personnages complexes, emprunte ceux des autres. Evidemment, cette immonde voleuse écrit pour son plaisir et ne touche pas un penny.

**Cadre temporel :** Cette fic présente le personnage de Spike à deux moments différents de son évolution : d'abord quelques jours avant sa première arrivée à Sunnydale (soit pendant la saison 2 de _Buffy_), ensuite la nuit précédant la "grande bataille" qui marque la fin de la saison 7.

**Synopsis :** Naître ou mourir ? Naître en mourrant ou mourir pour être ?  
Spike face à son "moi" sans âme, par l'intermédiaire de vieilles notes euphoriques lancées sur papier.

**Note : **Outre un drabble (zoophile!!) sur _Harry Potter_, ceci est ma première fanfiction. Elle a été écrite en vue du concours de Fanfiction(.fr), ayant pour thème "La naissance".  
A titre indicatif (et aussi parce que j'en suis contente !), l'histoire s'est classée cinquième du concours.

**Note 2, à l'attention des buffyphages : **L'attribution aux vampires de la devise que Faith destine aux Tueuses n'est pas une erreur de ma part. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve le parallèle franchement intéressant ;)

* * *

**Born to be dead**

Les vraies naissances n'ont pas lieu dans les maternité.  
La naissance physique n'est qu'une expulsion. On sort, certes, émergeant des chairs rougies par l'effort. On est dûment pesé, mesuré, nommé et enregistré. Et pourtant ce "ça", cette viande hurlante, n'a pas d'identité. Aucune. On passe plusieurs années à emmagasiner les choses, les sons, les actes, dans ce flottement du singulier qu'autorise l'État Civil. On rit, on souffre et on pleure. Il faut beaucoup de tout cela pour faire un être. De tout cela et un catalyseur. Autant vous dire que la plupart des gens ne _sont _jamais. Il est plus difficile de devenir qui on est que de convaincre un démon du chaos de danser la gigue en serviette de bain - je vous laisse imaginer les probabilités.  
J'ai mis vingt ans à devenir moi, et cent vingt à en jouir.  
Car c'est ce que je suis : un Jouisseur.

Lorsque j'ai été saigné, la part de mon esprit qui n'était pas moi a disparu. Certains l'appellent "l'âme". Tu parles ! Un concentré de morale bien apprise, voilà ce dont il s'agit. "Dis bonjour", "Serre la main", "Ne tue pas le gentil monsieur"... Ces imbéciles ne sont que des eunuques. La morale est le bouclier des faibles et le drapeau des indécis.  
Il n'y a pas de morale : il n'y a que le plaisir. L'éprouver est une justification suffisante à n'importe quel acte. Et je jouis - soyez sans crainte.

Être vampire simplifie beaucoup de choses.  
A bien des égards, c'est le glas des tergiversations. Il n'y plus de morale, il n'y a que le pouvoir. Et le pouvoir, vous l'avez.  
WANT, TAKE, HAVE.  
Voilà ce que nous sommes. Voilà ce que _je_ suis.  
Nous pourrions le graver dans nos cryptes, l'écrire sur les murs de la ville en lettres de sang - celui que nous venons de boire aux gorges de ces êtres sans visages, dégâts collatéraux de nos errances dictées par l' endorphine.  
Pour être, il faut naître. Pour naître, il faut savoir. Et pour savoir, il faut jouir.

Les vraies naissances ont rarement du prestige.  
C'est faux, elles en ont : mais il n'est que personnel. Intime.  
Je suis né dans une ruelle glauque, au coeur de Londres, une de ces ruelles aux culs de sacs anonymes qui pourraient tout aussi bien ne pas exister tant elles se ressemblent entre elles. Je suis né dans une ruelle glauque, à deux mètres d'une botte de paille.  
J'étais un être mièvre, frustré et médiocre. J'attendais qu'on me donne ce que j'aurais pu prendre. J'étais lâche.  
Mon catalyseur s'est appelé Drusilla. Elle, elle n'a pas attendu. Elle s'est avancée et elle m'a pris.  
Au début, bien sûr, j'ai eu peur. Je n'étais qu'un sot. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas encore devenu moi. C'est d'ailleurs une partie de mon existence qu'il ne me plaît guère d'évoquer.

Drusilla... Elle avait l'air à la fois habitée et égarée, comme un personnage incongru dans un tableau de Maître, dont on sent qu'il brouille l'ensemble sans pour autant parvenir à souhaiter qu'on l'en chasse. Robe brodée. Oreilles pincées d'argent. Et des anglaises sombres, si sombres, comme nattées de chaque côté de son visage de craie.  
Je me suis souvenu des poèmes que j'écrivais à cette pimbêche de Cecily, comme je lui disais qu'elle "rayonnait". Drusilla rayonnait, mais d'une aura fourbe et ravie. Et à cette heure, à cette seconde, son babillage mystique s'habillait d'éloquence à mes pauvres oreilles. Elle comprenait qui j'étais. Je comprenais qu'elle me comprenait.  
J'ai joui si fort cette nuit-là, quand elle a planté ses dents dans mes veines, que je suis NE. Mon âme est sortie de moi en un flot bref et ininterrompu, comme des larmes ; des larmes s'écoulant de ma plaie, des larmes tachant les pavés sales, des larmes laissant place à une aveuglante clarté et JE SUIS NE.

Nous avons sauté les frontières. Nous avons décimé l'Europe. Ma princesse sombre et moi. J'aime toujours sa logorrhée. Dans cent ans, encore, je l'aimerai toujours.  
Drusilla est affaiblie par notre voyage à Prague. Cette saloperie de plèbe ne s'arrêtera jamais, je crois. Nous partons pour l'Amérique, dans une bourgade au nom d'une niaiserie improbable – Sunnydale... Peut-on décemment faire plus affligeant ? – pour qu'elle profite des bonnes ondes de la Bouche de l'Enfer locale. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si faible mais je ne perds pas espoir.  
Drusilla m'a fait naître et, près d'elle, je suis plus Jouisseur et plus vivant que jamais.

WANT, TAKE, HAVE. J'existe.

.................................................................

Est-ce que j'existe encore ?

Je me sens versatile, serein et irritable. Et nauséeux. Et plus que tout je me sens coupable. Toute ma verve de pseudo-poète est impuissante à dire combien je me sens coupable. Toutes ces voix dans ma tête... Elles ne me tourmentent plus aussi fort mais je les _sens_ encore, je sens chacune d'elles à l'intérieur de moi. Je roule ce foutu texte en boule et le jette à l'extrêmité de la cave. Quelle idée de déballer ces vieux souvenirs maintenant... Ils suintent le sang et le foutre.

Evidemment, ça ne fait que cinq ans. Une poussière dans mon existence. Mais le grain de sable a enrayé la aujourd'hui je ne peux plus m'abreuver à toutes ces gorges comme l'ivrogne le fait du whisky bon marché et sortir en chancelant comme si je n'avais fait que traverser l'amas de bouteilles cassées propre à une bonne vieille beuverie. Les corps ont retrouvé leur existence pour moi. Les gens... Est-ce que je suis une personne ?

Je ne peux pas croire que je suis mort. Vraiment mort, je veux dire.  
Et cette seconde où mon âme m'a été rendue, qu'était-ce donc ? Une naissance ? Une _re_naissance ? On manque de mode d'emploi pour définir la vie. Et si le propre d'être c'était justement de _chercher_ à être ?

J'entends des pas, légers, feutrés, au dessus de ma tête, les pas de quelqu'un d'habitué à à peine effleurer les choses de peur qu'elles ne se cassent à son contact. Le glacé de la nuit épouse celui de mon propre corps tandis que je les compte. Un, deux, trois, quatre pas... Vers moi, je crois ? Buffy va peut-être descendre me voir, alors. Ca y est, je sais quand je suis né ! C'est elle !  
Je ne veux pas dire que je suis né pour elle, non, il n'y a que les adolescents à la raison saoulée par la fièvre pour penser qu'on vit pour quelqu'un. Mais c'est à cause d'elle. Pas à cause de Drusilla, pas à cause de l'âme, rien de tout ça. " Je crois en toi, Spike ". Et son regard de gamine meurtrie et déterminée.  
Et cette chose qui s'est ouverte en moi et qui m'a donné envie d'essayer d'être. D'être qui ? Je perds le verbe, une fois encore.  
La porte de la cave grince et je sens son odeur. C'est peut-être la seule chose inhérente à mon état de vampire qui me soit appréciable, désormais. Avec la force, bien sûr.  
Les effluves de son parfum me giflent par vagues tandis que les marches grincent et grincent pendant qu'elle descend vers moi.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Mais je sais que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.


End file.
